scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bob the Builder (character)
He played Prince Florian in Wendy White and the Seven Twirlywoos He played Jim Dear in Ducky and the Petrie (Disney and BBC Style) and Ducky and the Petrie II: Chomper's Adventure He played Big Bird in Sesame Street (Disney and BBC Style), Follow That Builder and The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland He played Gordon in Sesame Street (Disney and BBC Style 2), Follow That Super Readers and The Adventures of Roary The Racing Car In Grouchland He played Adult Rob McGroarty in The Brave Little Rainbow Ranger (Disney and BBC Style) He played Littlefoot in The Land Before Time (Disney and BBC Style) He played Fagin in Roxie and Company He played Zak Young (Human) in Ferngully: The Animal Rainforest (Disney and BBC Style) and FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Disney and BBC Animal Style) He played Zak Young (Fairy) in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Disney and BBC Style) He played Curdie in The Builder and the Twirlywoo He played Aladdin in Bobladdin and Bobladdin (TV Series) He played Prince Derek in The Ghost Girl Princess (Disney and BBC Style) He played Adult Simba in The Builder King He played Prince Cornelius in Wendylina He played Quasimodo in The Builder of Notre Dame and The Builder of Notre Dame II He played Phoebus in The Postman of Notre Dame and The Postman of Notre Dame II He played Bear in Bob in the Big Blue House He played Li Shang in Wendylan and Wendylan 2 He played John Rolfe in Wendyhontas II: Journey to a New World He played Inspector Gadget in Inspector Bob and Inspector Bob 2 He played Diego Márquez in Wendy the Explorer (Disney and BBC Style) He played Alex in Madagascar (Disney and BBC Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and BBC Style) and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and BBC Style) He played Manny Garcia in Handy Bob He played Troy Bolton in High School Musical (Disney and BBC Style), High School Musical 2 (Disney and BBC Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (Disney and BBC Style) He played Link Larkin in Hairspray (Disney and BBC Style) He played Phineas Flynn in Bob the Builder and Manny Garcia (a.k.a. Phineas and Ferb) He played Tulio Monteiro in Rio (Disney and BBC Style) and Rio 2 (Disney and BBC Style) He played Kermit the Frog in The Muppets (Disney and BBC Style) He played Donny McStuffins in Wendy McStuffins He played Prince James in Wendy the First He played Bing in Bob (Bing) He played Anger in Inside Out (Disney and BBC Style) He played Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (Disney and BBC Style) He played Marco Diaz in Wendy vs. the Forces of Evil He played Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir in Miraculous: Tales of Wendy and Bob the Builder (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) He played Buster Moon in Sing (Disney and BBC Style) He played Boss Baby in The Boss Builder He played Adult P.T. Barnum in The Greatest Showman (Disney and BBC Style) He played Bluey in Bob (Bluey) He played Mitch Williams in The Sesame Street Movie Gallery 2602ED85-20F2-4A53-862D-C7AD8EF8D022.gif|Bob the Builder with Roley Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Hit Entertainment Characters Category:Cbeebies Characters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Nick Jr Characters Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Humans Category:Bob the Builder Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Singing characters